Debug Mode
Debug ModeDebug Mode is a feature of Club Penguin Island, added in the 1.13.0 update, that allows for use of various special tools. It is featured with Offline Mode. It can be accessed in three ways: *On mobile, it can be accessed by pressing the top right and bottom left corners of the screen simultaneously. *On desktop, it can be accessed by pressing the tilde key (~). *On all devices, it can be accessed from the settings menu of the CPI Phone. Features The debug option is formatted as a root directory with various buttons that lead to subdirectories. The various types of buttons are as follows: *Buttons with white backgrounds lead to a subdirectory. *Buttons with black backgrounds lead back to the parent directory. *Buttons with dark blue backgrounds lead to a subdirectory containing a toggleable asset. *Buttons with light blue backgrounds allow for an asset to be toggled by inputting a value or selecting an option from a list. *The Invoke button applies a change, and is dark blue by default. If it is green after being pressed, the changes were successfully made. If red, they were not, due to being an invalid value. Avatar *Outfit **Change Local Outfit: "This updates the local penguin outfit removing everything but the specified template. This will not persist." Allows for setting which clothing item is being worn. Only one item can be worn at a time. Items worn are not added to the inventory, and are lost when leaving the zone the player is in. Clothing worn is removed if the player leaves the zone they are in. *Clear Outfit: "Remove the currently equipped penguin outfit." Removes all clothing worn. *Particles **Trophy Bronze: "Tests out the particles for race finished" Causes a bronze trophy to appear above the player's head, like in various mini-games. The other options have the same effect but with different trophies. **Trophy Silver: "Tests out the particles for race finished" **Trophy Gold: "Tests out the particles for race finished" **Trophy Platinum: "Tests out the particles for race finished" Classic Mini Games *Launch Initiates the Classic Arcade. Data :This tool can only be used in Offline Mode. *Export: "Copy all of the account data for the given username into the clipboard" If a Disney username is entered, account data is produced relating to the account, and is copied to the clipboard. This includes items owned, adventures completed, and items placed in igloos, and much more. Data can only be exported if the username entered corresponds to an account remembered on the device being played on. *Import: "Sets all of the account data for the given username from the data in the clipboard" If data in the format obtained from the above tool is copied to clipboard, said data is applied to the username inputted, and overwrites existing data. Free Camera *Start Camera: "Sets camera to free camera mode. Try plugging in a game controller. * This was used for in-game video capture" Allows for use of free camera. A video game system controller and corresponding adapter are needed. *Stop Camera: "Stops free camera mode." Turns off free camera mode. Interactive Zones *Beach **Stage ***Set Drums Count: "Directly set the number of drums on stage" Allows for modifying how many Drums the game thinks are being played in Coconut Cove. This produces drum sound effects and can cause various changes to the stage depending on the value. Has no effect if used outside of Coconut Cove. Effects are reset if the player leaves the zone. ***Set Guitar Count: "Directly set the number of guitars on stage" Same as above, but for the Guitar. ***Set Keytar Count: "Directly set the number of keytars on stage" Same as above, but for the Keytar. *Town **Park ***Set Drums Count: "Directly set the number of bongo drums" Allows for modifying how many Percussion Sets the game thinks are being played in Island Central. This produces bongo sound effects and can cause various changes in the park depending on the value. Has no effect if used outside of Island Central. Effects are reset if the player leaves the zone. ***Set Guitar Count: "Directly set the number of acoustic guitars" Same as above, but for the Spruce Guitar. Inventory *Consumable **Set Inventory Count: "Set your inventory count for the given type" Allows for setting the amount of any type of party supply in the inventory. *Decoration **Add Decorations: "Add decorations to your inventory" Allows for setting the amount of any type of furniture in the inventory. **Add Structures: "Add decorations to your inventory" Allows for setting the amount of any type of building in the inventory. **Delete All Decorations And Structures: "Delete all decorations for the current player." Removes all furniture and buildings from the inventory. **Set Count For All: "Sets your furniture inventory count for all known furniture items" Allows for the setting the amount of all types of furniture in the inventory simultaneously. Network :This tool can only be used in Offline Mode. *Content (only appears after March 28, 2019): "The final key. Master this and you'll be able to control almost everything. It's going to be really really hard though, not even sure I could do it myself. Best of luck and Waddle On." Allows for controlling game aspects. *Game Server (only appears after December 25, 2018): "Miss seeing your friends in the world? Me too. Hopefully some Smart Fox can figure this out and allow us to play together again." Allows for hosting a game server. *News: "The ClubPenguin Island blog is gone, but if there's another website you like to follow put the URL here. Allows for inputting text. If a website URL is entered, an Island News button appears on the bottom of the CPI Phone, next to settings. If this button is pressed, the URL entered is accessed, providing it is valid. The website is retained even after closing the game. Reward *Clear Rewards: "Resets xp, coins, and consumables count to zero" Removes all XP, coins, and party supplies the player has. *Jackpot: "Loads you up with party supplies, completes all quests, XP for all mascots, and Coins" Allows for setting coins and XP (all four level characters simultaneously) the player has. Also gives the player 999 of each type of party supply, and completes all adventures, causing many reward screens to appear at once. *Max Level: "Puts the user at the max level." Sets the user to level 27. *Quick Jackpot: "Loads you up with party supplies, completes all quests, 999999 XP and 999999 Coins" Same as Jackpot above, but rather than choosing the amount of coins and XP, they are instead maxed out. *Reset Level: "Puts the user at level 0" Sets the user to level 0. *Set Coins: "Set your desired number of coins" Allows for setting the amount of coins the player has. *Set Collectible Count: "Sets the count of the given collectible type" Allows for setting the amount of any type of collectible in the inventory. *Set XP: "Set your desired xp level for a given mascot" Allows for setting the amount of XP the player has for any character. Has no effect for characters without levels. Scene Loader *Teleport **Beach: "Teleport to the Beach" Teleports the player to Coconut Cove. **Boardwalk: "Teleport to the Boardwalk" Teleports the player to Beacon Boardwalk. **Box Dimension: "Teleport to the Box Dimension" Teleports the player to ??? ?????????. **Credits: "Teleport to the Credits" Initiates the credits. **Diving: "Teleport to the Diving Cave" Teleports the player to The Sea Caves. **Herbert Base: "Teleport to Herbert's Base" Teleports the player to the Iceberg Base. **Mt Blizzard: "Teleport to Mt Blizzard" Teleports the player to Mt. Blizzard. **Mt Blizzard Summit: "Teleport to the Mt Blizzard Summit" Teleports the player to Mt. Blizzard Summit. **Sky Cafe: "Teleport to the Sky Cafe only if the player is in the Boardwalk." Teleports the player to the cloud in Beacon Boardwalk. Only works if the player is in said zone. **Town: "Teleport to the Town" Teleports the player to Island Central. Settings *Localization **Change Language: "Update all the tokens with a new language." Allows for toggling between the four languages of the game (English, Portuguese, French, and Spanish), or disabling language text altogether, causing text strings to be visible in place of text. There is also an "oversized" option, which is the English language, but with the addition of various characters before and after text, usually the @ symbol. Language is reset if the player leaves the zone they are in. *Screen Orientation: "Set screen orientation" Allows for toggling between portrait and landscape orientation. Only works on mobile, and has no effect on desktop. *Set Player Names Active: "Shows or hides names under the penguins" Allows for toggling between whether usernames for players are visible or not. Has no effect in Offline Mode. *Time Scale: "Custom time scale. Play fast or slow!" Changes the speed of the game. Does not affect music, sound effects, air in the Sea Caves, or in-game counters, such as the one on top of the Welcome Shop or the tube races at Mt. Blizzard. Speed is reset if the player leaves the zone they are in. Names in other languages References Category:Club Penguin Island